


Protectiveness

by Trinkality



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Buddy is OvErProtEctiVe, Eu gH, M/M, Miles "Tails" Prower (mentioned), Rough kissing?, Sonic Forces, There are many dents in the wall-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkality/pseuds/Trinkality
Summary: Sonic hadnt let Buddy help, at all, and had spent 3 days in that hospital-So the next time Buddy saw the hedgehog, maybe a small lesson needed to be learnt.But first, with the tiny amount of time they had, some smooches were needed-





	Protectiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy, im half dead right now, so if this story makes no sense, or there is many miStakEs, please tell mE-
> 
>    
> ThankS--

_K'thUnk-_

Was the sound of Sonic's back quills being slammed against the wall, the hedgehog slightly gasping before his predator closed the gap between their lips, the wolf kissing feverishly and roughly, a very stark comparison of Sonic's light and soft kisses back.

The rough treatment and overProtectiveness were probably deserved today, as Sonic had nearly risked his life for the both of them, Buddy demoted to standing back and watching.

A soft moan left Sonic's mouth, wrapping his legs around Buddy as the wolf lifted him up, filled with an overprotective desire as he trailed his tounge over Sonic's bottom lip, asking for entrance, to which to hedgehog allowed, Buddy's warm muscle playing with his own.

They didnt seem to care much that the rest of the resistance was actually in the room, but they also didnt seem to go any further.

Sonic softly melted against Buddy, turning into a quiet moaning and panting mess, their lips continuing to connect.

This wall in particular had a few dents in it, and Sonic would probably joke around and say it was Buddy's favourite, if he didnt have a certain wolf's lips on his own, pulling sharply away from some kisses, and not pulling away at all from others, turning it into some game.

 

Sonic whined harshly, trying to pull Buddy closer when an arrival of Classic Sonic and Tails interrupted everyones schedules, as they werent meant to come back yet.

Sonic slowly released his hold on Buddy, legs falling on the ground with a light tap, feet wobbly and lips red.

Buddy was almost no better off, just without a giant blush, and instead radiating protectiveness, dragging Sonic to meet the two guests, all comming around to get the scoop.

"Hey Sonic, Buddy?" Classic softly asked, Sonics eyebrows raised. 

"Can you two get a room next time? We dont wanna see you two eat eachothers tounges or whatever-" the smaller version of Sonic shivered, making a "euGh-" sound.

Buddy burst into laughter, watching as Sonic's face, and ears, grew red, him trying not to laugh.

"Uhh, o- okay, we'll try."


End file.
